


By the Sea

by rosiedoesfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedoesfic/pseuds/rosiedoesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dressed up and no place to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

**By the Sea**   
**Prompt: Dinner**

 

It was too cold to be sitting outside, really, but they'd trekked all the way across the city to find somewhere quiet, so they were damn well going to make the most of it. They sat, propped up against the wall of the balcony, eating MREs from plastic silver packets and trying to persuade themselves it was a passable substitute for an actual date. It was a lot of effort for not a very convincing result.

"I guess we could pretend that we're sitting out on the seafront," Jamie offered, pulling Adam's hand nearer and stealing some of his food. "Sitting out on the beach eating hotdogs and paper cups of coke with contraband liquor in it... That's what all dates were like when I was fifteen... Okay, maybe... maybe still when I was like, seventeen. A little."

"Right. What then? We put a MALP in the rec room, sit on it, and you can pretend we're at the drive-in so you can feel me up? And after that, we can take turns at kicking each other's asses; gotta have the queerbashing or it just wouldn't seem real."

Jamie turned to grin at him for a second. And then his expression became serious. "My town didn't have a drive-in by the time I was old enough to go to one... We had a fourteen screen multiplex. They have no concept of how much clichés like that mean to people! Bastards."

Adam gave a wry little smile of his own and squished the packet of processed food up to the tear at the corner. "So who'd you take to the Multiplex when you were fifteen?"

"Actually... I was mostly the jock sitting at the back with his buddies, throwing popcorn at the couples making out... I was kind of a jackass when I was in high school."

"I hated guys like you."

Jamie patted him on the knee, "And I hated guys like you, _honey_." He cowered pre-emptively from the slap to the forehead he was inevitably going to receive.

Adam tutted and rolled his eyes as if he was above such tomfoolery; and promptly smacked him as soon as Jamie dared lower his hand. When Jamie looked affronted he leaned nearer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple, laughing. 

"So... Dinner and a movie," he said, mock-casually, stroking lightly at Jamie's dark hair, "Starting to feel a little official, isn't it?"

Jamie glanced over at him and nodded awkwardly, after a moment. "Well... it's Dinner, anyway."

"Dinner: barely."

"Better'n nothing... At least it means we don't have to spend all our time with everyone else."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, gnawing their way through the 'meals' – and more often than not, the plastic packets, too – before Adam finally declared, "If we get back to Earth, we could do this properly, some time."

"We can?" Jamie asked, his dimples like craters and his MREs suddenly some sort of stress toy if the way he manipulated the packet was anything to go by.

 

"If we get back." 

"Then... I hope we get back."

"Me too," Adam said, carefully prising the mauled MRE from Jamie's hand and stuffing it back in the bag they'd brought it in, with his own. Then, he gently turned Jamie's face toward him and ducked in to kiss him with slightly parted lips; a romantic gesture marred only by the fact that that was precisely the moment Jamie's teeth began to chatter and he bit his own lip. 

"C'mon," Adam chuckled, climbing to his feet and reaching out his hands to help Jamie up, "This is insanity. Let's go find ourselves some new quarters."

"We're moving in together, now? _Technically_ , you didn't even buy me dinner, yet, you know."

"Well, 'lets go find a secret hide out' sounded a little too 1985 in my head. And you know what? The amount of times I've kept your ass out of trouble you can forget dinner and just buy me the goddamn restaurant."

"Y'know... that could take a while," Jamie told him, scooping up their trash, but keeping hold of one of Adam's hands.

"That's fine," Adam assured him, jeopardising his lips for another kiss, "I'm entirely prepared to take payment in kind."


End file.
